


Self-Taught

by ienablu



Series: Only The Teachable [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is uncertain of her skillset, and asks Poe for a second opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Taught

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this installment took so long. RL bit me in the ass. But I've been working on the remaining two installments in equal time with this, more or less, so hopefully there shouldn't be another two month wait for the next part.

Rey catches up with him on his way out of the caf, easily falling into his stride.

After the other night, part of Poe was hoping he would get some buffer time so he could learn how to look them in the eye again. Now, he can only manage a brief glance at her. “Hey, Rey,” he greets, breezily.

“Could I ask you for some help?”

He nods.

“So, Finn,” she starts. “And I. We took your advice. On practicing.”

He figured they would have. The images of his fantasies are vivid in his mind. He nods again.

“It seemed unfair for him to keep going down on me. And so I thought to repay the favor.”

The image of Rey going down on Finn is new, and Poe’s throat goes dry.

“But I don’t know if I’m doing it well.”

He shoots her a grin. “There’s usually a pretty good indicator if you are.”

Rey rolls her eyes, and knocks her shoulder against his. Then she clears her throat, and says, “I was hoping you might be able to give a second opinion.”

“You want to go down on me,” he repeats.

Rey nods. “If that’s alright.”

Poe blinks. Yes. Yes it is. But– “Does Finn know about this?”

Another nod. “He reassured me that I’m doing a good job, but that if I wanted a second opinion, it would be okay to ask you.”

The rest of the walk to Poe’s quarters is silent. Rey seems perfectly at ease, while Poe is trying to find his feet. It’s just sex. Him and Rey – and Finn – have done this before in various iterations, it’s just sex.

It’s not just sex.

The door to his room slides open, and Poe makes his way in, toeing his shoes off. “Feel free to dress down to your comfort level,” he says, pulling his jacket off. He slings it over the back of a chair, a stark contrast to the numerous articles of clothing that are scattered over the floor. He’s been busy, and he wasn’t expecting company. He strips off his pants, which are thrown over his jacket. Finally, he turns back to Rey.

Her comfort level is to not dress down except for taking off her boots, which are against the wall. Poe understands that her comfort level involves staying mostly clothed, and he has no problem with it. Has no rational problem with it. His disappointment over not seeing her bare shoulders is not a rational problem.

Poe pushes his pillows up to his headboard, taking a few extra seconds. He doesn’t want to seem too eager, or as desperate as he feels. Then he sits down, leans back – reclined, but still able to see Rey. To help provide feedback. He spreads his legs, and Rey settles in between them.

Rey stares at him. He’s half-hard, and has been for most of their conversation. She bites her lip, hesitance flickering over her face. A moment later, she pushes herself back up, so she’s kneeling between his legs. “Do you mind taking off your shirt?”

While he doesn’t see how it impacts a blow-job, he doesn’t mind. He shakes his head, and then sits up, tugging his shirt over his head. Too far away to drape it elegantly, he just tosses it into a corner.

Meanwhile, Rey’s gaze roves over his chest in a way that is extremely gratifying. She looks up for a second, before she goes back to her unabashed staring. “Can I do something?”

“Of course. Whatever you want.”

That draws her gaze back up. “Whatever?” she repeats.

Poe’s pretty unfazeable, even against the smirk growing on her face. “I’ll tell you if I’m ever uncomfortable.” 

Rey drops her head down to press a kiss to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Poe inhales sharply and holds his breath, eyes fluttering closed as she kisses her way down his collarbone, his sternum. 

Her lips graze over his navel, and her fingers hook the band of his underwear. “Hips,” she murmurs.

His hips jerk up, and before he can be embarrassed about it, his underwear is around his thighs and Rey is taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

His vision blurs. He lets out a low moan. 

She moves slowly, taking him in at a tortuously pace. When she reaches the base, her tongue presses against the underside of his cock, and Poe wants this to last as long as he can, enjoy it as long as he can, but he’s not entirely certain how long he can last. Rey moves up in one quick moment, lips tight around him, and then she’s going back down with the same slow drag.

Sweat is gathering at the hollow of his throat, and he tips his head back, taking deep breathes in through his nose. His hands are at his side, not cupping the back of her head, his hips are staying still, not moving up to meet the warmth of her mouth, and it’s all taking a lot of self-control. 

How many times has she gone down on Finn to get this good? She’s a fast learner, but she’s committed to unrelenting practice. Poe can only imagine what Finn’s face would look like as Rey worker harder and harder to pleasure him. He can’t help the low groan at the thought.

Rey takes it the wrong way, pulling up.

“Please don’t stop, don’t stop,” he murmurs. He catches the slip a moment later, and his eyes snap open, and he looks down at Rey.

Despite the mischievous curl to her lips, her expression is open with enthusiasm and genuine delight and maybe– 

And then she’s dipping back down, her hand curling the base of his cock. The nail of her thumb presses just so into the sensitive skin. It’s too much, her mouth and tongue and nails, too much, her smile and Finn’s smile and– 

He comes, hips stuttering in shallow thrusts. 

Her thumbs line up under his hip bones, pressing down, keeping him in place. She stays with him through the last shudder of the aftershocks, before pulling back slowly. Then she pushes back up so she’s kneeling between his legs. “So?”

Poe spends a few moments trying to find words. Trying to remember any of their conversation from beforehand. “Finn’s–” _lucky_ “–right. You… you’re doing it well.”

“It was enjoyable?”

She’s sizing him up, and for the life of him, Poe isn’t sure why, or what for. He just keeps his gaze even on hers as he says, “Very much so.”

And then Rey smiles at him. “Good,” she says. 

He really wants to offer to go down on her in return. But while she asked Finn beforehand if she could go down on Poe, she probably didn’t ask about the inverse. Throat dry, all he can manage is, “Anything else I can help with?”

The assessing look from earlier returns. She rolls off his bed and goes to her boots by the door. She turns back to look at Poe, and smirks. “I’ll let you know.”


End file.
